Who knows what'll happen
by nair4ever
Summary: My twist to what could have happened beetwen Blair and Nate in Chuck's bedroom on the night of Little J's bithday party (My first fiction, the grammar sucks, you've been warned :S)


So this is my first Nair fanfiction. I really hope you like it and please review and tell me if you want more of them .

* * *

'Blair what are we doing here?' he asked her confused

'You are not leaving this room until we find out once and for all if we're really just friends' she said while she pushed him to bed. Damn him for being so confused all the time,but she would do her best to clear things up for him. Troughly if needed. She jumped on him and he could swear his heart skiped a beat. She looked insanely hot in that tight strapless dress that left no room for imagination.

' Well don't just stare at me, do something ' she said with the most adorable smile ever. He smiled back, what gave Blair some hope he would actually cooperate.

'Blair stop acting like me being your friend is somekind of a plot to humiliate you,okay?' she just stared at him confused and suddenly glum 'Did you ever think that things didn't work out beetwen us because we weren't friends.' He tried to explain her.

'You are right Nate, this week you've become my friend' she looked down,lean in and gave him her famous devilish smile 'It's amazing…and i've never wanted to kiss my friend so much in my life'

He suddenly stired and turned his face from her which made her even more turnd on and willing to make him hers. 'Hey hey. We are at a party full of people in Chuck's room with him and Vanessa right behind the wall' he said and gave her a nervous smile. It didn't budge her,all she did was lea nin once again and tried to kiss him one more time whispering 'Doesn't it excite you?'

'Blair…' that was it. She had enough and she felt ashamed of herself for thinkink he would want her like this. She moved away. Nate was starting to feel sorry. He shouldn't have pushed like that he wanted to apologize and explain her that he does want to be with her but not like this,forced and pressured. He saw her glum face and reach out to gently strike her hair but she pushed him right away. 'Don't. Only my boyfriend gets to touch my hair' and she jumped of him and headed to the door. But before she reached out to the door knob she turned around and looked at him 'Chuck was righ, you and I have no chemistry'

And then he exploded inside. No chemistry? Who the hell does Chuck think he is? He suddenly became very angry, worked up and turned on. And then his eyes fell on Blair,she was trying so hard for them and he just pushed her. Well he will to hell make it better and show her just how much chemisty they have. He jumped off of Chuck's bed and ran to stop Blair from opening the door. She already pushed the knob but something,someone pushed them back closed. She looked at him and saw that passion and rush in his eyes. He locked the door and moved his big arms around her back and bring her closer to him. 'No chemistry? Really than what is this?' he said as he kissed her passionately and roughly but still gentle. Blair was shocked, but pleasently, she moved her arms around his neck and held tight to him. They finally broke the contact and just stared in each others eyes for a second. They kissed again,this time iniciated from Blair. 'Nate' she breathed out ' took you long enough' ' don't worry' he said as he gave her the most devilish smile ever ' I'll make it up for you' He cuped her ass and took her in his arms. She wraped her long legs around his torso as he began to kiss her neck ' But Nate we are at a party full of people in Chuck's room with him and Vanessa right behind the wall' she said with her smartass smile ' Well the door is locked so i don't care'

He pushed her against the wall and earn a loud moan from her. She started to unbutton his dress shirt while he was kissing a line from her neck to her shoulder. She was finally done with his shirt and she groaned seeing his buff hot body. She brought her hands down to his zipper and released him from his pants. It was his turn to undress her. He slowly traced his forefinger up her toned legs and put his hand under her dress lifting it up lightly. He fingered the little bow on her lacy panties. He was driving her insane. She just wanted to push his hand a little bit souther but he wouldn't let her. He knew what he was doing to her and he loved it. He took her arms and gently pushed them behind her head holding her tightly and kissing her roughly. He finally released her and turned his attention to her dress. He slowly unziped the zipper and let her dress fall to floor. She was only wearing a lacy thong that he fingered earlier. She let her curls fall down her shoulders. The sight of her almost naked body shivering with anticipation was enough to make him cum but he forced himself to make it trough. 'God you are so fucking hot Blair' he murmured against her neck. He lowered himself a bit and cupped her full breast with his palms. He leaned down and started sucking on her hard pink nipple and a bit later giving the same treatment to the other one. Blair tought she was about to loose it. 'Oh God, Oh Nate…. Baby yeeees. I need you inside of me so fucking much right now' He pulled himself up and held her carrying her to the bed. He let her down and lean in to kiss her one more fact that they were doing this in Chuck's bed made this even more arousing. He traced his lips down her neck, kissing in beetwen her breasts, down her abdomen while he reached his target. He nudged himself beetwen her legs and pushed them wide apart. He kissed her inner tights. 'Nate' she moaned loudly. 'I need you. Right now.' He loved when she was being bossy, it turned him on doubletime. ' Shhhhhh patience Blair. Just a little patience' he traced his forefinger along the hem of her panties and started fingering her trough them. He brought his mouth down blowing hot air above her entrance. She tought she will loose it and come right away. ' Oooohhhhh my Goooood Nate. Yeees' he slowly removed her soaked panties and took another look at her before he would pleasure her like no one else could. She wore a look of pure lust and anticipation on her face. She was begging him with her whole body to touch her befor she looses it. He brough his tongue down and licked her fair and sqare. She was arching her back to him and screaming like there was no tomorow. He inserted a finger in to her and started licking faster. He was teasing her and she was in heaven. He could feel her inner muscles contract against his tongue and he quickened his pace. She was screaming and holding his head in her hands controling him while a huge wave of orgasm went trough her. She pulled him up and he started kissing her slowly,letting her taste herself on his tongue and lips. She felt his raging hard on and suddenly became horny again. Only he could do this to her. She released him from his boxers and he felt so relieved. His erection was brushing against her abdomen and he pined her to the bed ready to fuck her. He entered her slowly fitting every inch of himself inside her. They both moaned loudly. 'Fuck Blair' he started finding a pace and fucking her harder every second. 'Deeper Nate. I need you' he lightly lifted her hips giving them another angle. They were driving each other insane. He couldn't get deep enough and she couldn't get enough of him. He quickened his pace as they were closer to the edge 'I'm gonna cum Blair. U close?' he asked his eyes closed and his hands burried deep next to her in the mattress. ' Yeah' was all she could manage and the word was like riped from her. Just seconds after that she was consumed in a large wave of orgasm. She dug her nails deep in his back and her moans and that were enough to make him come. They both colapsed on the bed exausted and still breathing fast and heavy. 'Wow' was all she managed to breath out. 'Seems like chemistry to me' he added and they both started laughing.

'They've been there for a while,what if all we did was pushed them together?' Vanessa asked with worry written all over her face.

'Altho I hate to admit , you have a point. Maybe we should go in there.'

'I bet she locked the doors. I heard it when they left.

'It is my room,don't you think i have a key?'' Chuck pointed out arrogantly

' You just stay here, I'll go and check' she obliged and watched him slowly head to his room, the one with Nate and Blair in it.

Chuck pushed the key in and opened the door. He felt blood rushing to his brain and frowned at the scene in front of him. Nate and Blair were laying in eachothers arms and making out like horny teenagers. Naked. In his bed. ' What the hell? ' Chuck shouted. Nate finally noticed him and cover himself and Blair up giving Chuck a „WTF get out man" look. 'What are you two doing in my bed? Get the hell out' Blair just wanted to shout at him but she contained herself cause Nate gave her the look and she calmed down. ' Just get the fuck out so we can dress up Chuck' he finally left and Nate fell back on bed laughing his ass of. Blair looked at him quizically 'What are you laughing about?' she asked frustrated but started laughing with him anyway. ' Oh nothing. My ex best friend and your ex boyfriend just caught us getting it on in his room on the night of Little J's birthday party' They continued laughing and got up to put their clothes back on. She helped him button his dress shirt while he straightened her dress,his hands roaming over her hot body. They kissed once more and headed out to face that Motherchucker and Vanessa.

The second they stepped out angry Vanessa ran up to them with Chuck following behind her.

' So there's still noone else Nate, really?'

Nate looked at Blair,then Vanessa and then finally at Chuck giving him the naughtiest smile ever saying 'Well what can I say. Sometimes the chemistry is just undeniable.' With that he grabed Blairs hand and they headed to the elevator. Blair suddenly stopped and turn to Chuck only to bring it in his face 'Looks like a rusty hammer and an icy nail go reeeeeaaaaaly great together' and they left leaving Chuck and Vanessa mouth opened.

As they entered the elevator Nate turned to her and kissed her passionately. 'I love you Blair,you know that?' 'I love you too. More and more with every second'

'So, where are we heading now?' he asked her with a grin on his face altho already knowing what are they going to do all night. She mirrored his grin 'How about your place?' 'Or how about this limo right now?' he continued his grin while pointing to his limo right next to them ' Well how about' she answered while she grabed his shirt and pulled him closer. They entered the limo and continued reconciling all night long. Starting in that very limo.

* * *

I hope you liked it and please forgive me for all the gramatic mistakes. Please review review review and make sure to let me know if you want more stories xoxo Laura


End file.
